New Amsterdam
by FranziskaBlue
Summary: New Amsterdam I don't own any rights to this show that was cancelled after just 19 episodes. I loved it and I wanted to know more, these are just my thoughts on a great format that has been cancelled because not enough people tuned in to see it. Fire away your suggestions and comments.


**In front of John's apartment building - New York City/Manhattan.**

John: Ok, so you don't believe me

Sara shivering from the cold and anxiety

Sara: No, no, I am a scientist and why do you leave me now? Tell me the real reason and not some made up story.

John knows how difficult it was for anybody to believe him and now its Sara s turn and he pleads with her: I am telling you the real reason…

Sara: I don't believe you, that is impossible, it's not medically possible, think about something else, make up another lie but don't, don't do this, I don't deserve this!

Sara turns away, she cannot believe what he is telling her, she trembles

John holds her back: Stay, wait, hear me out, please!

Sara: Then stop lying to me!

John pleads with her: I am not lying, Sara please, Sara think about it. My rare blood type

Sara: Coincidence, you

John continues: All the scars that I have over my body, the ones that look like knife wounds, I am telling you they are knife wounds

Sara wants to leave again but John is holding her back, looking at her he knows that only a kiss will make her stay and so he puts his lips on hers.

Sara shys away: John don't do this, I

John: Sara, can you please, please try to believe me I swear to you I am telling the truth but please hear me out.

He looks at her, with that typical look, the look that fills her stomach with butterflies

Sara: I am so not

John: This is my chance to tell a second person, a woman, the only one who I can tell the truth that is not related to me.

Sara: Let me go please, John, I...

John: Are you staying? I am letting you go if you are staying and if you try to listen, to listen what I have to say.

John kisses her again, softly, passionately and then looks at her.

John: I really care for you and you could put me into the hospital throwing away the keys but I trust you with all my heart so can you please listen to me?

Sara suddenly smiles: What choice do I have? Yes, I am going to listen out here in the street

John: Really? Listening to me without interrupting or saying it's not possible; you would try to just listen with an open mind?

Sara: Yes, I think I will because otherwise I might never see you again, I might loose you so I am listening; I am listening to everything you have to say

A harsh wind is blowing through the street and Sara starts to freeze and John is realizing that she starts to shiver but he knows if he wants her to listen, it's her decision, he can't pressure her.

Sara: Let s go on, let's have a drink at your place and I am going to ask Omar if you tell the truth. Because he will tell me, I hope because if we stay here I might freeze to death…

John: Do that but I don't drink, I am an alcoholic, I told you I don't drink and I haven't for a long time.

Sara looks at him with a curious look: Since when?

John: Since 1964, I didn't have a drink since 1964…

Sara: I am impressed! Are you still

John nods: Yes, I am still going to meetings whenever I feel it's necessary of course I had to change groups but I am going whenever I need it. Believe me you can't cure alcoholism you can just get better….

Sara: That what AA teaches you…

John: Yes, it took me long time to learn that. So can we go upstairs, I ll show you something. Acutally I want to show you everything.

Sara: I

John made up his mind, he suddenly knows that Sara as a scientist needs facts and he has a lot of those up in his apartment.

John: You said you wanted to listen and here on the street? It is cold, I am freezing you said it yourself, I am not some kind of superhero, I am human so can we please go upstairs?

Sara: Yes but no

John: Come with me, please.

Sara: Ok, I am coming but

John: Let's go, give me your hand

Sara: I am not sleeping with you!

John grins: You don't have to unless you want to Sara, not unless you want to.

Sara: Well

John: You wanted to listen, remember?

Sara nods and extends her hand, both are going upstairs to his apartment, he opens a door

Sara: Where are we?

John: Only Omar was here before you, this is it, the other part of my world.

Sara: These pictures they have all been taken at the same spot.

John: At Times Square, when the camera was invented and available, I took a picture every year for the last 104 years at the same point. Even when it wasn't called Times Square yet, I just looked for a corner in my city and thought I needed to start preserving the past because the city was changing so fast.

Sara wanders around looking at every picture John took

Sara: This is amazing and unreal and, you could have gotten that from an archive, I am not convinced; this could have been taken by anybody. You could have collected those pictures.

John sits down

John: Agreed, can you please take off your coat?

Sara throws her coat at him: Here!

John gets her coat and hangs it up

John: Close your eyes!

Sara: Why?

John: Can you just do it without arguing?

Sara does it and John takes off his shirt

John: Open your eyes again, please.

Sara: What, John I am not sleeping with you, I told you put your shirt back on. Put your shirt back on now!

John laughing: Maybe that is exactly what you want.

Sara: Excuse me what?

John: Hey, we weren't that bad, you and me together.

Again John looks at her with a smile she is not able to forget, a look that make her knees go weak. Sara knows that this man is somebody she was looking for all her life.

Sara whispers: No we weren't

John smiles: Hey, hey you of all people, you are a doctor afterall. Have a look at my scars, the knife wounds, or the wounds that came from bullets. Sara, you said so yourself so ask away, examine everything, every little inch of my body.

Sara: Ok what about this one over your left…

She blushes when she touches his skin.

John: That is from a duel, I was in love with a woman, working as a coachman when the master of the house raped her. I couldn't believe these things happen, when I finally realized that he had first raped her mother because the mother said it was now her turn I realized what fool I had been, as I knew I couldn't die I challenged him to a duel and shot him.

Sara: You shot a man?

John: Yes, I know it wasn't right, I killed a man and I will regret it forever although he might have deserved it. Do you believe me now?

Sara shakes her head: No, you could have read that somewhere, in one of those awful romance novels….

John: What about my other knife wounds? The rare blood type I have? I rescued a Lenape girl during a massacre, when the settlers tried to kill all the Indians to get their land...

Sara: I can't

John: Here the one above my heart, this is the one that nearly killed me, as a doctor you know that. It punctured the heart, in the 17th century this kind of wound? I would have died, think about that, imagine the knife going in, imagine all the angles and tell me, you know the scar is old, tell me that I could have survived that without major surgery…

Sara: I

John: You always said you wanted to know who I am

John grabs his shirts, puts it back on but doesn't close it

John: It all starts with my real name. I have changed my names over the years, even my first name and I will tell you all about it but do you want to know my real name?

Sara looks at him, a million questions in her head

Sara: John is not your real name?

John: I am about to show you a lot of things, I will explain everything to you but it might be a good idea to start with my real name and where I was born originally, ok?

Sara takes a deep breath: I am listening

John: You are staring at my chest.

Sara: Yes I am studying your scars.

John grins: That is a start and I bet that is not the only thing you are doing. Ok then, Sara, my real name is Johann van der Zee and I was born on June 1, 1607 in Amsterdam, Holland. I left my family when I was only 14 years old to go the New World. John is the English version, when Nieuvw Amsterdam became New York, I changed it, I changed it a lot some people know me as Dutch, some people know me as Jones, to some people I am Johnnie, Hans, Sean, Ian, Jack, Jan, Evan, Jonathan, Joop and Hannes. Over the centuries my last names varied from York to Amsterdam to Hudson. Do you believe me now? You can google all those things; I can give you my family tree. Here that is my original birth certificate from Holland. Do you believe me now?

Sara: I am thinking, I

Sara looks at the document, its old and faded but it looks real.

Sara: What about the others?

John: The other birth certificates?

Sara nods her head

John: I forged them, I had to

Sara: Because nobody believed you..

John: Yes and it is pretty unbelievable but its true. I have 36 children, Omar is one of those children, we played in a big band together in this 60s. After my first AA meeting I told him everything. I can give you all the journals I wrote, all the things I regretted, all the things I hadn't done or should have done better...

Sara: How many of your children knew?

John: 5, Omar is the only one still living at the moment. When I met Omar`s mother my secretary was one of my children as well, she was looking after me while I was practicing law.

Sara: Wow, so are a lawyer?

John smiling: Yes among others. I was a soldier many times and fought in many wars realizing they were unnecessary and only cause pain. I was a surgeon in the war between States, I was a coach man, a grifter, a lawyer, a blues player, a painter and a carpenter.

Sara: I am impressed, do you keep track of

John: Yes I told you I have a family tree and yes I can tell you all the professions I ever had, we are just starting?

John: The family tree is tricky, I lost track of some of my children`s children.

Sara: So why

John: Because the woman who saved me told me that I won't grow old before I found the one who I was destined for, the one who loved me with a pure heart.

Sara: Why do you

John: Because on the platform, when I chased one of the guys into the underground station I saw a woman and I suddenly had a heart attack, I can't get a heart attack because I can't die so then I saw you

Sara: You think it's me but when you woke up

John: Yes but I didn't die from the shooting so it might not be you and I know I have to leave you but I really, maybe we have to get married, Sara I don't know how it works.

John kisses her and Sara relaxes

John: Do you start to believe me?

Sara: If I put all scientific evidence and everything I learned away I think I understand and try to believe the impossible.

John: You do?

Sara takes a deep break: Yes, yes I think I do but I want to stay here with you, that is what I want.

John looks at her puzzled: Excuse me?

Sara: I would like to stay and be together with you, we are going to have a look at the pictures from the underground together, see if there were other women, I think this could be good.

She takes another deep breath and kisses him again.

Sara: What do you feel? What do you feel deep down?

John: I feel alive.

Sara: I think this is going to work and I am staying, even if it's just for a few more months.

John: You really want to do this, stay with me even if you know that I might be…

Sara smiles: I am trying to wrap my head around this but let me ask you one question:

John: What?

Sara: Did you ever tell one of the women that

John shakes his head: No, no I told you I never told any woman that wasn't one of my children what this was all about.

Sara: Then that s a start.

John: You are amazing!

Sara: I am trying my best here, let me make a phone call, ok?

John looks concerned: Who are you calling?

Sara: Hey, do you trust me or not? I am starting to trust you again so do you trust me?

John: Yes!

Sara: Good, I am cancelling the cabin and hope I get the deposit back because during the next few days I want you to tell me everything, I want to get to know the man you are today and I want to learn, you have been a surgeon once? I think you mentioned that.

John: A field surgeon, I did a lot of amputations and I think I could save some men. But most of them I couldn't, we didn't have the equipment, medicine wasn't advanced, it was very basic. Have you ever heard of a Soldiers Heart?

Sara: No, what is that?

John: Today, it's called post-traumatic stress syndrome, people recognize it as an illness and people get help. In those days nobody could understand that something like this existed, everybody thought that the soldiers should be overjoyed having survived the war, go back to their normal life with wife and kids but that wasn't the case. One guy I successfully operated killed himself after he had survived one of the worst battles. I knew I should have listen, my gut feeling told me something was going on but I didn't have the time, I needed to save as many as possible, give them a chance but he killed himself after he survived, after his wounds had healed…

Sara: You were a field surgeon at Gettysburg? That is the battle you are talking about, one of the worst battles in our history.

John nods: Yes I was there, it was pretty intense, gruesome and at that time without whiskey, it was tough, very tough and…

Sara interrupts him: I don't know what to say. Gettysburg, you I was right? My guess was right? I have heard about it and read a lot of journals doctors wrote about it but you were there? Really there? You saw how they killed each other only to…

John: Yes I was and I saved a few lives maybe more than others because I gave the morphine to the soldiers and didn't use it for myself because I couldn't cope with what I saw. Sara I have seen a lot what I have seen, I could never forget. I did what I could Sara you have to believe me, with my knowledge from the Lenape and from observing and through the years of just being around, sometimes I didn't sleep for 5 days in a row, I don't know how many limps I have amputated but I in the end I couldn't do it anymore. There was so much suffering for nothing, so much for what the North fought that in the end changed more than 100 years later and still exists today. We haven't learned that much but so many have died.

Sara: You have seen the world…

John: Yes, the good and the bad. I have seen my city changing over the years, more and more people moving to Manhattan than ever before…

John goes to the windows and looks out, he looks over his city.

John: Do you believe me now? Do you understand why I took a picture every year since 1889 with the same camera at the same angle, even during the war? When I wasn't here, I asked one of my children to do it, they just saw it as dad being strange and obsessed with pictures. Sara, I wanted to preserve something and sometimes I just wanted to remind myself that I had seen it, that I was really there. You know what never changed?

Sara: No, I

John smiling: That when you keep things long enough people always pay more for it 100 years later

Sara smiling: I see and you

John: I was a famous woodsman once and created tables and chairs that still sell for over $60.000 and more a piece today.

Sara: I am impressed again.

John: Thank you, I still create certain pieces when Omar is totally broke which happens from time to time, he likes to gamble sometimes but he is my son, I know it's not right but it's true that time teaches you to keep things, we made some pretty solid things back then.

Sara: Really?

John: Really!

Sara: Did you ever leave New York?

John: Not really because I thought that I would find her here, here, around that area more or less, although there was a time when I thought that she might have moved away, so I traveled and

Sara: Your one and only true love? The one you thought I was or I am…

John nods

Sara thinks and then looks at him: Have you met people that are famous today that have already died?

John grins: I have met people like Marc Chagall, a great man and artist, very French who escaped Nazi occupied France and lived in New York with his wife for a while. I admired his pictures and his vision, so powerful and new at the time.

Sara: Marc Chagall I see wow, he was…

John: Wait come here I show you something.

John gets up and leads Sara into another room.

Sara follows him and John shows her a picture.

John: Here, do you recognize that one?

Sara: Is that?

John nods: A real Marc Chagall, he gave it to me after we shared a story together. He was a great man who had seen a lot in occupied France and Russia before. People aren't that different around the globe, anyway he gave me this painting and I love it.

Sara: It's so beautiful, I think it should be in a museum but then, I cannot believe what I am seeing…

John smiling going to the bookcase giving Sara one of the books

Sara: What is this?

John: I collect first editions, this is actually a manuscript, Auden gave it to me.

Sara: W.H. the greatest poet of

John nods: Yes but he was a mean drunk, he lost that manuscript in a poker game and later thought that because I lost a substantial amount of money the manuscript would be worth nothing because it was already published. He thought he made a good deal, well as over time things get more expensive and people learn to treasure things more. Today it is worth a lot, I just kept it and it means a lot to me today because its in his handwriting, his words straight out of his mind onto those pages...

Sara: Wow, I can only stand here and be amazed.

John: Do you believe me? Do you, is it

Sara looks at him and kisses him

Sara: I am trying and maybe there are some things between heaven and earth I don't understand but I am willing to listen so I am listening and will look at everything if you are willing to do and what you show me, I don't want to for some reason I now feel that I am invading your privacy, this is so much more and complex you, I think I

John: Actually it would be really great to tell you everything and to have another person that knows who I am, I have only told Omar, part of my AA recovery program was to write everything down but I think I rather tell you if you let me

Sara: That would be great.

John: Would you like to sit down again and I make us some

Sara: Tea?

John grins: Tea that sounds very good. Tea, I learned that from the British over the years.

Sara: Well I am or at least my ancestors were from Britain and I like drinking it when its cold outside like today, can I have a blanket as well?

John: Of course, I have some leftover grits, something I made for Omar when he was younger, should I show you how to make it?

Sara: I would love to.

Sara kisses John again and again

John: Should we rather leave that for later, I mean

Sara: No, no its just that the more you tell me the more I have to proof to myself that I am not dreaming all of this and touching you is a good way to do that.

John: I like that approach very much

Sara: You do?

John: Yes so what about we have the tea later and I

Sara kisses him and starts undressing him

Sara: I think if I really believe you in your time that would not have been very ladylike but I feel I really

John: Well: I learned a lot during those last few decades and I think that ladylike is very overrated, why don't you show me what you want?

Sara opens his trousers, pulls her own shirt over her head exposing her bra

Sara: I want you to touch me here and here and here

John: I think I can do that…

**2 hours later, a knock on the door**

Omar: John, John are you here? Hey come on, your boss told me that you didn't respond to your pager, that isn't normal. Did you start drinking again? John?

John: Come in, I am just about to put on the kettle.

Omar: What? You are doing what? The kettle, why?

John: I am making tea.

Omar: Tea? You hate tea!

John: No, I don't hate tea I just, I am not making it for myself.

Omar comes in and looks at Sara

Omar: What is she doing here?

John: I told her everything or should I rather say I am about to tell her everything because you of all know how long that takes.

Omar: She believes you?

John: Yes but ask her not me.

Sara: I am still trying, hi Omar its good to see you.

Omar: Pleasure to see you again Ms. Sara.

Sara: Same here.

Omar: What are you cooking, that is not

Sara: He is showing me how to make grits.

Omar: I thought him that.

John: Yes you did, do you want a bowl?

Omar: Of course, just like Mama used to make it.

John: Yes, she was wonderful.

All are sitting down around a big table.

Sara: Well, I have to ask, did you know any of my ancestors? Maybe even my grandmother? Should I tell you their…

John suddenly looks a bit guilty.

Omar: Don't tell her John. Let the past be in the past, you know what I mean, don't open up things, I wouldn't do that.

Sara: What? Tell me what John? Who did you know? Did you

John: I knew your grandmother.

Sara grins, she still isn't really believing him

Sara: Really, what was her name?

John: Elisabeth Lennington, your mother's mom.

Sara: That wasn't her name.

John: It was before she married your grandfather, Harold Stanley the founder of the banking dynasty Morgan Stanley.

Sara: Wow, that is true. Ok I am impressed, yes Elisabeth was my grandmother, my mother later married an artist and we moved away but yes Elisabeth was my grandmother and I have heard that my mother was very much like her although I could never believe that because she was so calm and composed…

John: Your grandfather was very conservative and your grandmother Lizzie was quite a catch at the time, beautiful blue eyes, fair porcelain skin…

Sara: I look a bit like her, my family tells me that I also inherited the strengths and features from my grandfather that is why I became a doctor.

John smiles: Do you want to know more?

Omar: You should not tell her that.

Sara: John tell me please, if you want me to believe you. My grandmother, I always loved her so much...

John nods: Lizzie always wanted to be a dancer but your great grandfather disapproved and she hadn't the courage to elope with the man she really loved so she married the man her father chose for her although she never loved him.

Sara: Stop, stop she did not love my grandfather?

John: She wanted to elope with another man.

Sara: I can't believe that, were you there? Did she tell you? Were you the man….

John smiling: No, that wasn't me, at that time I was a lawyer and in love with her best friend Annabel.

Sara: That s my mother s name…

John continues: Annabel was very flirty and fun to be with but she married J.P Morgan grandson Harold's partner, she wanted to be close to your grandmother to give her strengths. Annabel knew that in the end she loved her husband but Lizzie didn't so she did everything in her power to make her happy and to be with her as often as she could. Running in the same circles they met nearly every day until your grandmother died.

Sara: I am in awe, who did she love John?

John: She was in love with a dancer from the Kirov ballet who was quite a looker you would say today.

Sara: Thinking back, I always knew she had something in her eyes but she spoke about it. She told me stories but I thought they were just stories she made up.

John: She never forgot, Lizzie was full of joy and loved to drink champagne until 2 in the morning, dancing all night, it was the 20s and we had so much fun together. We went out a lot and I think the reason why in the end she was married off was that your great grandfather feared her reputation would be tarnished but my god did we have fun.

Sara: What kind of fun are we talking about?

John goes to an old record player and puts in an old gramophone record.

John: Imagine this, listen to the music, we saw Irving Berlin write that song, we went to his house more than once and he sat at the piano and just played it something, everything sounded wonderful.

Sara: It sounds fascinating

John: It was, Ira Gershwin, he was actually into men but was married to a woman because the scandal would have been to big but the songs, classics

John starts to hum: I got rhythm, I got music, I got….

Sara: You really saw him.

John: So did Lizzie and Annabel and many more that went to these lazy afternoons. Lizzie just loved the time, we all did. Later I heard that she was the inspiration for White Christmas, Irving met her many years later and she looked out of the window, it was nearly Christmas time, Irving mentions to a friend that she looked like she was trying to turn back time…

Sara: Unbelievable

John: I shouldn't have said anything to you.

Omar: No you shouldn't have but you didn't listen to me.

John looks in the sky

John: I am so sorry Lizzie but Sara want s to know the truth…

Omar: You know that this could have consequences.

John: I know but maybe enough time has passed, that its ok to tell the stories.

Sara: I think I understand why my mother was allowed to marry my father. Why they are still happiliy married. Lizzie wanted her to be happy, to have what she couldn't have.

John: Yes.

Sara: May I ask

John: Anything!

Sara: Frank Sinatra? Did you meet him?

John laughing: That is so

Omar: Of course, but he could be mean if you disagreed with him.

John: But he was a fine singer and to be honest, he sounded his best when he started; he knew what he wanted and got everything. He worked hard, used his charm and did everything that needed to be done!

Sara: Omar, are you John s

John: No but I was careful and I keep track of my children maybe that is why I became a cop this time to get the family tree back together because I don't want to fall in love with one of my granddaughters.

Sara: I see

John: The last case I worked on I came across my family. I was a painter once and I had a son. I stayed with my family for 16 years but then I couldn't hide my age anymore and I left, the family, the last surviving member told me that in the depression he made a few bad choices…

Sara: What do you mean by that?

Omar: Tell her, they are criminals.

Sara: I

John: But my son isn't, he moved to the countryside and became a teacher, he turned out good. My grandson made a mistake he couldn't correct and I feel for him, time lets you make decision you can't change so I don't judge them, I can just try to help them fix it when I come across them.

Sara hugs him: It wasn't your fault.

John: Sara I would love to grow old and ….

Sara: We need the footage from the underground and see who else was there.

John: I know, we need that and I

Omar: Wait a second, you want to help?

Sara: I want to help and if I am not the one I want to enjoy every minute of it, live with John, touch him. Maybe there is still a chance, you never know…

John: I, the Lenape girl never specified…

Sara: I am here and I can be your companion, I don't need to marry you, I want to be there for you.

John: You are an amazing woman but I think I have said that already today.

Sara: I am not that great but I am trying…

John: Yes you are!

John hugs her deeply.

Omar: I might better be leaving you two alone.

Sara: No, I am so sorry stay. I was just being sentimental.

Omar: You like him and that is ok, you re handsome but I pretty much don't get why you are staying, he might marry another woman and then you might be heartbroken and do something to yourself. I have seen it.

Sara: Don't worry Omar. Sometimes being the best friend is one of the most wonderful things, I believe that friendships between a man and a woman can work.

Omar: I have my doubts but John that s your decision…

John: She stays!

Sara: Can I

John: The apartment next door is free.

Sara: Good, I take some time off from the hospital I have so many days left that I never took, can I

John: Yes my arms are yours poke me.

Sara: Great, I would like to start doing tests maybe, you blood can give us new insight into, I mean.

John: I understand but please try to be careful, password protect everything, this is my life.

Sara: Don't worry, I can keep a secret.

**Kettle is ringing**

Sara: Tea I really needed that, you were saying John?

John: Read the books, listen to the records with me and ask me anything…

Sara: Why do you think I want to stay here? This is amazing.

36 comes out, sleepily shaking his head.

Sara: 36 hello big boy, how are you doing? John, would it be ok with you if we take him for walks together?

John: That would be fabulous, having a stroll through Central Park, I think he would love that.

Sara: Yes, he would. I had a dog when I was younger.

John: You did?

Sara nods

John: Here is his leash, I ll arrange the rest for you, Omar would you mind calling…

Omar: I think you are crazy but you are my dad so I better start.

Sara: Thank you Omar, I really appreciate that.

Omar: You might regret it when he brings the first woman up here and sleeps with her.

Sara: I might but don't forget I am also a scientist, what if John s blood is the cure for Aids or another illness?

Omar: You cannot use him as a guinea pig you just promised that.

Sara: I love my job!

John: I am the guinea pig, I can live with that fact, let her be curious.

Omar: She might poke you a lot.

John: I can live with that Omar. Sara?

Sara: Yes

John: For the time being, would you consider sleeping in my bed?

Sara whispering: I thought you never ask.

John is kissing Sara holding her tight to his chest.

Omar gets up: And now I am leaving. Dad, don't forget that we need to go over the footage and that we need to find her.

John mumbling: I know don't worry…

Omar leaving mumbling: He is always making the same mistake, might take another 100 years but that then is not my problem anymore. Let somebody else deal with it. But she is good for him. She is a doctor, that s good for him.

Omar closes the door behind him and leaves.

John: I am so happy

Sara: I am just observing every scar you have on your body…

John is getting out of his jeans, his hands moving under Sara s shirt, touching every inch on her body, setting her skin on fire.

John: You know I have one right here at my leg that might need your attention doc.

Sara: I see…

John: Do you wanna hear the story?

Sara: Later…

**Early the next morning**

Sara: You are wonderful

John grins: I might have picked up a thing or 2

Sara: You have, it's so satisfying lying in your arms, just be next to…

John: Because I thought I could make a difference.

Sara: Can you?

John: I am not sure the world mankind really doesn't change much.

Sara: I see, so what are your plans for today?

John: Do you want to give up your apartment or just

Sara: I ll keep it but I need clothes, I need to call the hospital and get a few days off, I need equipment and a contract with a reliable lab. How big is your bank account?

John: Not as big as you think it is. Your inheritance is bigger.

Sara: Ok, I take what I get so let's get up and get everything ready.

John: Really?

Sara looks at him: I promise you that you can show me another scar tonight.

John: Oh are we playing that game now?

Sara: Maybe.

Both laughing

Sara: Ok, I ll hit the shower, can you make us some

John: Please say coffee!

Sara: Coffee it is, I need my morning coffee.

John: Great and while I do that and you shower, why don't you have a look at the family tree? Maybe there is somebody on it you might know already? Omar is bringing over the footage later and we can have a look at it.

Sara: Ok, sounds like a good plan to me.

**To be continued…**


End file.
